


something entirely new

by DlBELLA



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Short, but that’s my writing folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Ever seen A Cinderella Story with Hilary Duff? Yeah, this is the ending of that movie but Handsome Devil with the world’s gayest boys.





	something entirely new

Ned Roche watches Conor Masters kick the rugby ball and for a second, he wishes it would miss until he realizes who’s on that field, who’s kicking that ball, who made the schoo-no, _their_ rugby team win. And he laughs and stands and cheers as Conor walks over to Mr. O’Keefe who’s crying into his hands.

The coach and the student shakes hands and that’s when Conor looks up with his stupid yet utterly beautiful smile and his gleaming hazel eyes. Shit, Ned thinks to himself, when did Conor get so pretty?

Conor runs up the bleacher’s stairs, two at a time, to meet Ned who’s wearing the Wood Hill College’s team shirt over his awkward suit. 

Hazel eyes meet brown.

And when Ned breaks the eye contact to peer at Conor’s lips, the brown haired boy can’t really handle it any more. He grabs Ned’s face.

“Conor, what are yo-“ 

Their lips meet, that sure as hell shuts Ned up.

They can hear everyone cheering around them and somewhere in the back, the boys can somehow hear Mr. Sherry laughing. But everything’s fine, they could care less. 

Because they’ve got each other.


End file.
